Complete Character List
WIP Character List *A bored looking Boy *A boy perhaps my age *A brown shaggy Garbini *A dignified bald headed man *A GalDrift woman *A lanky thin being *A lanky thin thing *A man dressed in some sort of *A new Dark One rises *A skinny kid with a admirable tan and short black hair *A the Mighty *A woman in a green dress *Aaron F. Shyster *Aaron Mendel *Aaron of Earth *Aaron of Kethmmar *Aaron Simonson *Aaron Stein *Abdul *Abdul Osman *Achnacdrie *Achneuhfier *Adad *Adam Smith *Adam the First *Adelheid Hellstrom *Adelheid Trolle *Ademan Clusen *Admiral Hibasha Takami *Admiral Lor Nuctiv *Admiral Lurom Lurym *Admiral Saberdi *Admiral Xeetik *Adolph Lindbergj *Adolph Lindgren *Agent of the Worm *Ahlquist, Nilf *Aiinee, Cam *Ak Fective *Ak Pure *Aka "The One" *Akram *Akram *Akrun Nokhar *Al Capone *Aladdin *Alan Delmarr *Alegra Soneri *Alena, Commander *Alena, Commander *Alex Cunningham *Ali-Hi *Alice Enigma *Alice Gordon *Alice in Wonderland *Alien woman *Aliva Hemstaad *Aljoss *All Queen *Alrik Olafson *Alrik's Grandsons *Alvar Bergeson *Alya *Alyica *Amenemhat, Aat *Ammothep, the IXth *Amundsen, Mr. *Anagoge, the *Anaragi, the Gracious *Anatreah *Anatreah *Ancient Friend *Anderson, Steve *Anika Swenson *Anna Olafson *Annar Peerson *Anubis *Aoife O'Reilly *Archer, Lt. *Ardalf Steiner *Are-We *Argyle Hellstrom *Argyle Swenson *Armin Thingstal *Arnfinn Elhir *Armstrong. Sid *Arnske, Baramir *Arnske, Litfas *Arnske, Sif *Artex *Arth, the *Arylin Sotyree *Asher, Bienvenida Commander *Askaia *Aslan *Aslan P. Rodan *Aslan P. Rodan *Asmodias *Asmorena *Asmund *Assmodis *Asteroid Miner *Astrid Mossberg *Aawut, Prince of New Siam *Atkins, Mr. *Aunt Calya *Aunt Calya *Aunt Liz *Aurelius, Lt. *Aurelius *Aurellius *Avid Cilime *Azey Azey Azeytytalitonitusiviy *Azural *Bahl *Baker, Peter *Balder of the Draken Clan *Baldor 'Baldy' Rickenbough *Balmi *Balthro the Teacher *Ban-Hoo *Ban-Hoo *Barclay, Neil *Baron Rador Robar *Bart Blessings *Bartholomew Holman *Basoro, Captain *Bassett, Elkir *Bassett, Ikesh *Becker, Commander *Beelzebub *BEGINNING *Bei *Bendixen, Brunar *Bendixen, Odvar *Benjamin *Beowulf Thingstal *Berenib the 2nd, Queen *Berg, Jan *Bergesen, Class *Bergeson, Alvar *Bernhard, Lt. *Bernie Bluewall *Berny Rubenstin *Betresh II, Queen *Bjorgolf *Black Cloud *Black Death *Black Velvet *Bloch Dediree, Dr. *Blonde whiskers *Bloom, Dentar Captain *Blowdart *Blowdart *Blue Pecker *Blycrom *Blythe, Dawn *Bob Salomon *Bob Solomon *Bognar *Bombshell Sara *Boone, Doc *Bopho *Bor Hat-Je *Bor Hat-Je *Braddock, John *Brana Noleii *Brandon Lane, Captain *Bravo Company 2nd Platoon *Bravo Company 2nd Platoon *Bredenberg, Snøfrid *Bredenberg. Freydis *Brotherhood of Sateer *Brown, Brenda Dr. *Brown, Commander *Brown, Grogy *Brthail, Fantlemo *Bruce Thurlow *Brutus Beefcake *Brytha *Bulmag the Grarr *Burt Severs *Burt Severs *Busty Blonde *Buwunti *Byrnolf Olafson *Cadet Appletree *Calia, the Light *Cam Elf-Na *Captain Bangizwe *Captain Bartholomew Swiggard *Captain Carrhrh *Captain Dentar Bloom *Captain Doe *Captain Erica Olafson *Captain Farnsworth *Captain Harris *Captain Horatio Reynolds *Captain Ivok *Captain Jane Smith *Captain K'Tngnk *Captain K'Tngnk *Captain Ken Li Holo *Captain Kowalski *Captain Kowalski *Captain Mike Anderson *Captain Nagfir *Captain Nocturna *Captain Nulbrer *Captain of the Shadowrunner *Captain of the Shetkand *Captain Princess *Captain Ritzh *Captain Rkkkkz *Captain Sandovahl *Captain Sposhtrash *Captain Tiberius *Captain Winther *Cara *Caram *Cardwell, James *Carl *Carl Kerry *Carrows, Lt. *Cateria *Cederstrom, Torkel *Celycia Paydahl *Centron *Champion of Thana Shoo *Chandragupta, Emperor *Chang. Curt *Charles the Robot *Charles, the Robot *Chef Luc *Cherubim *Cherubim *Chief Executioner 32 *Chief Executioner 32 *Chief Harboro *Chief Justice V'Thensnhk *Chimeer *Chitauli, Chacka *Chrono *Ciferus *Cilime, Avid *Circuit *Cirruit *Cirruit. Mr. *City Manager of Humongous One *Clavius, Galvin *Clusen *Clusen, Ademan *Codename Ana *College *Commander Fleming *Commander Neil Barclay *Commander Stone *Conck, the *Connors, Joe *Copper, the Fox *Corflic *Cotton *Crackta, Lt.Commander *Crafton, Hog *CREA *Crea, Spirit of Creation *Crimson Curse *Crimson Curse *Cubus *Cue, John *Curse, Angela *Dakta Smid *Dakta Smid *Dark One *DARK ONE, The *Darlene Kowalski *David Moyes *David Putnam *Deadan *Deathmaster *Decker, Phil *Deepa *Deepa *Deepa Lydaa *Demonis *DeNoir, Angelique *Dent, Hiro *Detlef Linsberg *Deux Invictus, the First God of the Tomradi *Dietmar, Gong Farmer *Dietmar, pilot *Dietmar, Pilot *Dimen *Dimon Honshu *Doe, Captain *Donheer, Duke *Dr. Bloch *Dr. Brenda Brown *Dr. Ignatz Nudelhof *Dr. Isah *Dr. Sam Neuberger *Dr. Williams *Dream World *Dualix *Dulles, John Foster *Dust Bouncer Driver *Dust Bouncer Steward *Dusty *Dusty *Dwyer, Dr. *Dwyer, James *Edward McArthur *Efgon *Egill Skallagrimsson *Eighty-nine, Doc *Eikson, Gunter *Eins-Zweidrei *Elfi *Elfirata's Father *Elga *Elhir, Gunghir *Eline *Elkhart the First Keeper *Elmyria Lindgren *Elnna *Elsa *END *Enigma, Alice *Enkil *Enroe, Alex *Ensign Fainters *Erhardsen, Admiral *Eric *Eric Olafson *Ericson. Leif *Ertose, Techno Mage *Eslin, Edgar *Essence of the Dark One *Eternal Soldier *Eternals. the *Evans, Dr. *Factnav *Factnav *Fective *Female Assassin *Fenris, the Wolf *Ferzazz *First Daughter of Nilfeheim *First Engineer *First Magistrate *Fivecheer, Ensign *Flowar Saxa, Captain *Flowerchild *Fourth Drop *Fred Mattes *Frederick Steiner *Fredys Bredeberg *Funsecsiev *Fusionbeam *Galmy, Lilliam Dilucca *Galvin *Galvin Glavius *Gamia *Gansbaf Elhir *Garry Nu-Chang *Gaspi *Gaylord, Admiral *Gedde, Harlex *Geirthjof Lindgren *Geng Kublai *Gerhard *Ghost of a Guardian *Ghost of the Anadda *Giant of the Earth *Gloria *Godi, Honored *Goulta's Mother *Gore *Gothar *Gramps *Greer, Reagan E. *Greifen *Gretel Hinkelhuber *Grimhild *Grimhild *Grosshwuler, Ima *Grotha, Jolaj *Gudrun, the Cook *Gunner Ragnarsson *Gunnery Sergeant Robert “the Hook” Dunn *Gwen Hollow *Gwen Hollow *H-5 *Haforneun *Haforneun *Halstrom, Leif *Hammerashanu, Comander *Hanerokh *Hanna Trolle *Hans *Har-Hi *Har-Hi *Haraka *Harel *Hargos *Harkur *Harkur *Harris *Harris, Captain *Harvey Smith *Hazzzock *HE *He Who Guards the Crucible *Hector, Commandant of RAvE *Hedda *Hein *Hein *Heinz *Heinz *Helen *Helen *Helen - Terrorist *Hellstrom, Argyle *Hellstrom, Hilda *Hellstrom, Imgard *Hemstaad, Gretel *Hemstaad, Hans *Hemstaad, Loki *Henry *Hernandez, Jesus *Hespotia XVI, Queen *Hildigunn *Hilfheim *Hiptoter *Hitler, Adolf Clone *Hogun Olafson *Hollow *Holly Morgan *Holman, Admiral Dr. *Holquist, Gorm *Hongo *Hortk of the Loyal Imperials *Horus, of the Sky People *Hygi *Hyriee-Hi *Hzzzagthy *Ikesh *Ilva Olafson *Ilva Ragnarsson *Ima Win-Do *Imperia Regina *Imperial Elders *Imperial Hell Hounds *Imperia Regina *Imperius Morgal the Cruel *Inklung *Invictus *Invictus *Invictus Rex *Irma Basset *Irma Kirkson *Isabella, wardrobist *Isis *Istee Da Notham *Ithe waiter *Itho the Ithomarian *Ivor Olafson *James *Janine, Housekeepr *Japhusut the Eldest *Jean Doe, Captain *Jed Morris *Jibehs, guild master *Joe Connors *John Cue *John McEnroe *John Vilnis, the Third, Admiral *Jolai *Jollwarth, Jan *Jon *Jooltar slaver *Joseph Avinonge *Josh Jackson *Judge, the *Juka Yi Shogi *Julia Mayes *Jultedh, Majesty Senator *Kai-Do *Kakli Jenga *Kalasiris *Kalasiris *Kaleb *Kalich the Sorrow *Karthanian resource manager *Keeper of the Cellars *Kekotraa *Kerry, Carl *Kethmmar, Ammun *Khan, Clive *Kilan Gomer *Kilan Gomer *Kilkam, the Wisdomhall Keeper *King Fithark *King William V *Kirku Bassett *Kiwii, Daiyee *Knt'she, Major *Knud Bergeson *Kolfsen *Koomt Bassett *Kooornt Bassett *Krabbel *Krulsen, Ludwig *Krusiken, Christian *Kulmateth *Kveldulf *Lady Cat *Lady Cow *Lady Horse *Lady Luna *Lady Victoria *Lagda *Lalaxi *Lars Igvarhein *Lars Igvarhein *Larson *Larthop *Larthop's Clone *Leedei Tribune *Leferia Pomdusil *Leif Elhir *Leif Erikson *Leif Swenkjard *Leik, Master *Lemmon, Sid *Lemro the First Dictator *Letrah, Captain *Letsgo *Lia Basset *Lichfangh, Alycia *Lichfangh, General *Lieutenant Aurelius *Lieutenant Aurellius *Lieutenant Melberg *Lieutenant Moore *Lieutenant Yordat *Lif Lindholm *Light ray Spirit Malmoru *Lilith Bloodbath *Lilith O'Connel *Lilith O'Connell, Ensign *Linda Schwartz *Lindberg, Adolph *Lindberg, Morten *Lindgren, Adolph *Lindgren, Elmyrja *Lindholm, Lif *Ling Bao *Lirka Plantan *Lisa *Lisa Enroe *Litfas Arnske *Liz, Aunt *Local Lord *Lon, the Weak *Lord Beowulf *Lord Commander Ethara *Lord Lumis *Lord Lumis *Lorenzo *Lothar Olafson *Lothar Walthim *Louisa Van Housen *Lox Marshall *Lt Dolpheab Saerodre *Lt. Bergdorf *Lt. Claudia Moore *Lt. Commander Cracktik *Lt. Commander De la Lupe *Lt. Commander Propeel *Lt. Commander Propeel *Lt. Commander Saerodre *Lt. Fernando De la Lupe *Lt. Gar *Lt. Merkus *Lt. Miglar *Lt. Yordat *Lucas *Luci Fera *Luci Fera *Luc *Lucifer aka Luc *Ludor Baro *LUMIS *Lupo *Lychhod, Carla Captain *Ma Swenson *Madame Ke'Bere *Magne, Milfeheim Freeman *Magnor Superior *Majesty Senator Jultedh *Malag *Manjeet *Manjeet *Manjeet Kapalani *Manjeet Singh *Mao Mao Vouza *Marcel Thauran *Marco *Maresan, Baron Mersen *Margret Oats *Marhii *Maria Scott *Marie Suppor *Marseille *Marselle *Marshall of the Golden Guards *Martha Masters *Martha Masters *Master Alameda *Master Alameda *Master Servant *Masters, Monique *Masters, Roy *Masterun, Patriarch *Mattis Stahl *Maximus *McElligott *McEnroe, John *McKenzie, Captain *McMillan *McMillian, Sheilagh *Meateater, Captain *Meateater, Captain *Meeze *Meeze *Mehdi Senhadjii *Mehedi Senhadji *Mei Ling Bao *Melanie *Melanie Lindbergh *Melberg, Lt. *Melissa May *Melissa O'Malley *Melissa Rockford *Mentar, Jarvis Lt. *Mepo-Rex *Michael 'Mikey' Brown *Michelle Saunders *Midnight, the Panther *Midril *Midril the Cook *Mikesh Bassett *Mills, Andrew *Mistress Martha *Mix *Moansti, Algear *Moi, Daniel *Moistpromise *Moore, Herbert Taylor *Moornt Bassett *Mor-Na *Morgan, Hadley *Morgan, Hilly *Morgana, the Witch *Mortimer Jenkins *Mother Superior *Mothermachine *Moyes, David *Mr. Atkins *Mr. Blueroom *Mr. Eeeryt *Mr. Flensburger *Mr. John *Mr. Onyma *Mr. Peacock *Mr. Reynolds *Mr. Rohmor *Mr. Silverzweig *Mr. Smith *Mr. Smith *Mr. Solomon *Mr. Walters *Mr. Walther *Mu of the Tomradi *Muhammad Ben Alif *Muhlen *Murphy *Myra Bassett *Mystery Child *N'Buga *Nachacht the Military Wizard *Nagho *Nagho, the old Tribe leader *Napha *Napha *Napho *Naramir Suppor *Naroma *Narth Officer *Narth representative *Narth Supreme *Narth Supreme *Naxwax *Ncchsi *Necro King *Nena Olia *Nestor Faller *Nestor Faller *Neuberger, Sam Dr. *Neugruber *Neugruber, Hans *Neugruber, Hermann *Neugruber, Professor *New Dark One *New Master *Nick *Nick *Nig Bitc *Nightshade, Sister *Nigkra Bitchula *Nilgensen, Halfdan *Nine-three-eight, Dr. *Ninety *Ninety *Ninio *Niome Bitters *Nokes, Nalg Dr. *Nolam Keltony *Noldra Dorrx *Noldra Dorx *Noluu *Non *Non *Noogor *Nora Brown *Norm Stevenson *Nt'gtar thk the 745th *Nubb, Master *Nubhir Herders daughter *Nudelhof, Ignatz Dr. *Nul Prince *Obrock McElligott *O'Hare, Colonel Cornelius *O'Malley Haggard *Obsidian, the Crow *Officer Ragnarok *Oghr Nanny *Olaf Roslund *Olafson, Beowulf *Olafson, Carl *Olafson, Elena *Olafson, Eric *Olafson, Eric Narth *Olafson, Eric-Sigurd *Olafson, Erica *Olafson, Exa *Olafson, Fafnir *Olafson, Freya twin sister *Olafson, Grimhild *Olafson, Isegrim *Olafson, Ivor *Olafson, Shea *Olafson, Siegfried *Olafson, Ulf *Old Seer *Old Worm *Olga Sagalova *Olnatar *Olnatar *Olnatar *Oneu, the meat and body scavenger *Onna-Bugeisha *Onyma, Mr. *Orah Bact *Orah Báct *Orange haired woman *Oresond, Inger *Orking *Orkis, Ensign *Oseberg, Gunhilf *Osiris *Osmar *Osmar of the Eternals *Owar *Panajrriotitchi Petrubxtaso *Panculag *Pander-Go *Panjo *Parcival. the Owl *Partner *Partner *Patha Negis *Paul Masters *Paul Masters *Paula Curiosity *Paulo Benedicto *Paydhal, Celyciia *Paymona Legion *PEAC *Peerson, Annar *Peerson, Gunnar *Peerson, Gunnar (the Elder) *Peter Durham *Peter Trolle *Phoenix *Pictfram *Pierce Siechert *Pierce Siechert *Piotr *Pippi Arnske *Pit Sanders *Plemo *Plostrak *Potsema Pe *Princess, Mangar *Private Harry Boscoe *Professor Alfred Neumann *Professor Alfred Neumann *Professor Ipswor Pendel *Professor Morgan *Promic *Purple Shalome *Purple Worm *Purple Worm *Qonti Malag *Qualnat *Quaroniel *Quaroniel, of Green Hell *Queen Ammothep the IX *Queen Hepsut, the XXth *Queen Thometep the I st *Queen Thometep the IIIrd *Queen Thometep, the First *Qurai *Ra *Raghild, the Chambermaid *Ragnarsson Erik Helge *Ragnarsson Family *Ragnarsson, Erik Gustav *Ragnarsson, Freya Helga *Ragnarsson, Hagen *Ragnarsson, Holger *Ragnarsson, Eric *Ralph, Green Horizon *Ranger Banni *Rathuur *Reagan E. Greer *Red Dragon *Red pig tail wig *Regor Margis *Reinhold *Reinhold *Renegade Nnnth *Rex Perkins *Reynolds, William *Richard *Richard Brady *Richard E. Byrd *Richard McMillian *Richard Stahl *Richard Stahl, Admiral *Richard, Stahl, *Riddick *Rider, Lt. *Rightgeous, Rock *Rivera, Alejandro *Roach king *Rock Connors *Rock Hound *Rockennough, Malcom *Rockford, Melissa *Rodney *Rodney Barack *Roghor *Rolf Svinnegarn *Ronar *Rosa Perino *Roundtree, Mr. *Rovin Johnson *Ruddick *Rutherford, Admiral *Ruthnec, Captain *Saban Dohr *Saeth, the Highfather *Safar, Hafez *Sagodi, the Generous *Salia Sobur *Salima Malmami *Sam Brown *Sara Brown *Sarah the nurse *Sarak Sobur *SATA *Sata, lesser *Satan *Schmidt, Gretel *Schwartz, Rex *Schwartz, Shea *Scotch, Syliva *Sechs Biszwei *Sechz Sibenvoreinz *Section leader Ohnic *Seenian Queen *Seer of Narl Gatu *Segatova, Olga *Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious *Sennie, Dr. *Serg *Sergej Kuznetsov *Seris Seveneightseven *Seth *Seth of the Sky People *Seth Sobur *Sevenninefour, Cirruit *Shabil Nolux *Shadow of the Brotherhood *Shaill Sheriff *Shaka Chitauli *Shaka Ndebele *Shaka, Shaka *Shallow, Mr. *Shaman *Shaman *Sharpton *SHE *Shea *Shee *Sheerpa of the Bone *SHIP *Shipmaster Baldor "Baldy" Rickabough, *Sickles, Captain *Siegfrieda *Sif *Sif Arnke *Sigmund the Harpooner *Sigurd Olafson *Sigvard Elhir *Sil Narbuk *Silas Sobur *Silver, Pandora Swan *Silvers Syndicate *Simmons, Derek *Sincenine, Camael *Singularity *SIPERI *Skallagrímsson, Egill *Skuld *Skuld *Sluper, Ealy *Smith, Adam *Smith, Galwina *Snurl Swlog *Snyder, Captain *Sobody the Golden *Sobur, Ensign *Sobur, Sylia Ensign *Sobyr Sybor *Sofia Pace *Sojo *Solis, Brian *Soron, the Fifth, Emperor *Sp;oming, Prappel *Space port doctor *Specialist Warner *Specialist Yda *Spiegler, Rob *Spirit of the Universe *Sposhtrah, Captain *Sprewell *Sprewell, Lucy *Stable Hand *Stahl *Stahl. Richard *Starr, Wolf *Stein, Aaron *Steiner, Frederick *Steinmann, Heinz *Steven Dunham *Stevenson, Lorne *Stokes, Webb *Stokes, Webb Admiral *Stone *Stone *Storm, Daphne *Strohdom *STRUCTO *Strulubok, Orlyg *Strulubok, Swenska *Strulubok, Make *Stugarth the Seeker *Sub Command Wizard Achnacdrie *Sudvahl, Dr. *Sulkii, the Daiyee in yellow *Summers, Hanna *Summers, Stella Captain *Supreme leader of the Hilibar *Surbedo *Surri Johnson *Surri *Surri Johnson *Susana Sobur *Suss the Cat *Svinnegarn *Swift, Captain *Swybar, Swynon *Swybin Swybar *Sylvi *Tagtarr *Talbo Hebin *Tallow, Dien *Tamara Taros *Tanaka Tsuno, Commander *Tanya *Tanya Schwartz *Tar Bas-Co *Tar Ka-Hi *Taros, Admiral *TeePee *Tellia Thauran *Telyria Taros *Terrible Twins *Terror Hammer *Terror Hammer *Tethebea of Luxor *Thauran, Titus *The Alien *The Cam *The Dark One *The dirty man *The Dualix *The Duck *The Emperor *The Exalted *The female officer *The Fifth *The Guardian *The Guardian of Earth *The Herald *The Honored *The Kermac Slave *The Last Servant *The lizard being *The man in the white uniform *The man in the white uniform *The Master *The Master *The Most Revered William Gene Culhaine *The Mouse *The nervous Terran Human *The nervous Terran human *The Nurse *The Old Dark One *The Older man *The older Saresii *The Oldest *The One Behind it All *The Owner *The Professor *The Togar female *The traitor *The Transport *The Voice of the Rule *The Warden *The Warrior *TheOne *TheOther *TheOther *Thingstal, Otmar *Thorsh Christine *Three-Four *Three-Four Five Two Dash Nine Nine One *Three-four-five-two dash nine-nine-one *Tiberius, Captain *Tirkov Steen *Tmakay. Goshi *Tobaia, the Magnificent *Togar Commander *Tompkins, Ronald General *Toral, Ismalda *TORGUR AGAMA *Torkelson *Traveler, the *Trevor Taros *Tristor *Trolle, Adelheid *Trolle. Frode *Trond Iveland *Tuzzzh *Tuzzzh *Twilight River *Tyr *Tyr Olafson *Tyr Olafson *Tyr, the Tyranno *Tyron SuitTyron Suit *Tze Tong, Admiral *Ugla Mohn *Uglam *Uglam *Uglam *Ukdu-Aigs *Uley *Uley *Ulfred Lindbergh *Uliu *Ulr *Ulther *UMBRA *Urmpath *Uncle Narth *Union Representative R. Knight *Unwar Brata *Upeksim *Urd *Urðr *Utchat *V'Thensnhk, Chief Justice *Valthim Swanson *Valthim, Lothar *Vanslow of the Plafson Clan *Vasco, Commander *Vasina, Manjeet's oldest sister *Verdandi *Vinacvier *Von Clusen. Lamia *Vorneun *Vouza, Mao Mao *Vurgoom *Warktur *Warox *Wathkamh *Webb Stokes *Webb Stokes *Wei Leong, Jing *Wetmouth *Wetty *White Head Mountain range *White Lord *White Lord *Whitesheet, Corporal *Wilfredo Lopez *William B. Hartmazn *William Strother *William Strother *Wilson *Wilson *Wilson, Captain *Wilto *Winslow, Sid *Wintsun, Alsher *Wobbler *Wocem *Wolfgang Hauser *Wolfhound *Wonn, Captain *Woodstock, Lt.Commander *Worther *Worther, Mr. *Wukii *Wulf Starr *Wurungar *Wuslla the First Sac Mother of Archa *Wut-Hi *Xeoxa *Xford, Heaz *Xon *Xux Zor *Xyxiy'Tax *Yara, the Celestial Daughter *Yordat, Lt. *Yeager, Dr. Ieshia *Yngve Lofdahl *Yoko "Bubblegum" Tsakoi *Yoko Askai *Yolti, Dr. *Young Narth *Yusuf Limbur *Yuu-Hi *Yuu-Hr, Mur *Yuukzz *Yvii *Yvonne *Zargont *Zezzazzzzz *Zezzazzzzz *Zezzh, Captain *Zhuzzzz *Zisch *Zublin *Zuckerberg *Zulu King *Zynthia * * * Category:Lists